Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-26925111-20161009213722/@comment-26925111-20161010171709
Rani19xx napisał(a): Ps.Odpowiadam tylko na to, gdyż nie interesuje mnie temat wątku. W takiej sytuacji powinno się raczej nie odpisywać wcale - jak kogoś temat nie interesuje to przecież nie ma obowiązku się w nim wypowiadać. Po za tym jakbyś nie zauważyła to zrobiłem na końcu krótkie podsumowanie swoich myśli, które dodatkowo zaznaczyłem w kolejnym poście. A w dyskusji na kontrowersyjny temat czymś naturalnym i oczywistym są długie posty i rozbudowana argumentacja. Nie wiem też jakim cudem, możesz czytać, czytać i nagle nie wiedzieć co czytasz, gdyż to najzwyklejszy w świecie logiczny ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy... I Sarnna, tak właściwie to robiła to choćby Dainava - nazywając to spamem(choć swoją drogą to i ja za pierwszym razem nie użyłem do końca poprawnie tego słowa, podobnie jak ona) - zarazem twierdząc, że tego nie robi... W kwestii wartości merytorycznej to ciężko znaleźć jej słownikową definicję, ale za to łatwo znaleźć definicję słowa merytoryczny no i dwie pierwsze które znalazłem to "dotyczący treści sprawy, a nie jej strony formalnej"(PWN) i "dotyczący istoty rzeczy, treści, a nie formy"(SJP). Nie ma tu może bezpośrednio sformułowania "na temat", ale z tych definicji jak najbardziej wynika. I Isthealice, próbowałęm pisać swoje argumenty krótko, problem w tym, że wtedy natrafiałem praktycznie tylko na odpowiedzi typu "tak wcale nie jest" albo "to tylko twoja interpretacja", a gdy próbowałem tłumaczyć swoje stanowisko - starajac się robić to w sposób jak najbardziej przejrzysty i zrozumiały to od razy pojawiały się zarzuty o "atakowanie" ścianą tekstu. I Dainava piszesz, "każdy post powinien zajmować najwyżej jeden ekran"... problem w tym, że nie do końca zawsze tak się da, zwłaszcza w tematach dość złożonych, jak ten. A gdy ktoś nie wjaśnia w pełni swojego stanowiska, to cóż... to szybka droga do nieporozumień, co raczej nie ułatwia dyskusji. Nie wiem też na jakiej podstawie oceniasz mój talent literacki - czy na podstawie moich postów(co jest raczej marnym wyznacznikiem talentu literackiego, bo takie posty to w sumie żadna literatura, a tymbardziej nie powieść - więc jeśli to na tej podstawie oceniasz to cóż Twoja ocena jest, niezależnie od tego czy masz rację czy nie, bezpodstawna), czy też czytałaś "Kod Lyoko Powrót Xany" albo "Ten dom skrywał tajemnicę"(wtedy faktycznie masz na podstawie czego mój talent tudzieć jego brak oceniać). Natomiast zamknięcie wątku na podstawie punktu 4 w 6 rozdziale regulaminu wiki byłoby znaczącym nadużyciem, gdyż stary wątek został zamknięty automatycznie, a komunikat w nim wyraźnie mówi "jeśli masz coś ważnego do przekazania na dany temat załóż nowy wątek" - tak więc to już byłaby nie tylko złośliwość, a nadużycie swojej funkcji. W kwesti punktu drugiego... cóż do tej kwestii nie będę się tu odnosił, bo i tak już dawno miałem się odnieść gdzie indziej przy okazji w pewnej kwestii przyznając komuś rację... tak się składa, że akurat Ci. W sumie miałem to zrobić już... właściwie w momencie, w którym dostałem bana, ale nie zdążyłem wysłać wiadomości. Nie wiem czemu jeszcze tego jeszcze nie zrobiłem. Ale teraz skoro już się do kwestii technicznych odniosłem to przejdę wreszcie do kwestii merytorycznych. Zacznę od kwestii dopisania do wstępu słów "która była pierwszym alikornem w historii Equestrii, który narodził się w tej postaci." Może i nie jestem w pełni obiektywny, ale - szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę reakcję bohaterek - ten fakt jest dość istotny, po za tym jest nadal krótki i raczej również z tą wzmianką wstęp pozostaje zwięzłą informacją. Po za tym już znajduje się w nim informacja o tym, że Twilight była jednorożcem, a potem zmieniłą się w alikorna, która jest powiedziałbym nawet większym wchodzeniem w szczegóły, obecność informacji o Flurry jest we wstępie niemniej uzasadniona niż tej o Twilight. A już na pewno nie jest logicznym, by była tam informacja o Twilight, a o Flurry nie. I wiesz Vengir z założenia miało to być podsumowanie moich dotychczasowych argumentów wraz z uzupełnieniem o nowe informacje, których wcześniej nie posiadałem, a które miały pewne znaczenie. Co do sformułowania "pierwszym z urodzenia alikornem"... no mi jakoś ta forma brzmi dziwnie, ale faktycznie by zachować zwięzłość wstępu możnaby jednak użyć takiej formy(choć wciąż nie jestem do niej w pełni przekonany). Jednak przy przeniesieniu tego do nowej sekcji(Twoja propozycja jej nazwy faktycznie jest lepsza) lepiej byłoby użyć tej dłuższej formy, gdyż jes tona - przynajmniej moim zdaniem - klarowniejsza. W kwestii Luny i Celestii nie mogę się nie zgodzić, że przedstawienie obu punktów widzenia jest uczciwym rozwiązaniem, niemniej jednak w tym kontekście nie można nie napisać tego, na jakie pytanie odpowiadały Celestia i Luna. Pytane były o możliwość narodzenia się jako alikorn, na które Celestia odpowiedziałą w sposób może niejednoznaczny, ale przeczący, natomiast odpowiedź Luny była jednoznacznie przeczący. Choć owszem ani Celestia, ani Luna nie stwierdziły w tym odcinku "narodziłyśmy się/nie narodziłyśmy się w tej postaci". Ale... cóż wniosek z tego na jakie pytanie odpowiadały i jaka to była odpowiedź jest dość jasny i oczywisty. Jeśli uważacie, że nie dość jasny, by potraktować go jako kanon(choć naprawdę, bez odcinka którego tematem byłyby bezpośrednio narodziny Luny i Celestii lub ich transformacja ciężko o jednoznaczniejszą wypowiedź w tej kwestii), to niech będzie, ale na jakie pytanie odpowiadały i jak odpowiadały należy uwzględnić w artykule(bo skoro szanujemy obie opinie to powinniśmy uwzględnić podstawowe argumenty danego stanowiska, czyż nie? W wypadku przeciwnego są to Dziennik oraz wypowiedzi Roger i Faust(o których uwzględnieniu sam pisałeś), tu jest to ta rozmowa). A co do różnych wyjaśnień zdziwienia... cóż zasadniczo w takich sytuacjach na ogół najlepiej jest zastosować zasadę brzytwy Ockhama, czyli wybrać to rozwiązanie, które wymaga najmniej dodatkowych założeń. A byłoby nim właśnie nienarodzenie się w tej postaci. Choć owszem, nie jest to jedyne możliwe wytłumaczenie. Oczywiście jak najbardziej należy wspomnieć również o wypowiedziach Roger i Faust, jeśli uda się potwierdzić czy Haber też się jakoś wypowiadał to naturalnie i o jego wypowiedzi napisać. Niemniej jednak wydaje mi się, że akurat o ich wypowiedziach najlepiej byłoby napisać po odniesieniu się do samego serialu(wraz z przypisem o tym co Dziennik mówi na temat wieku Luny i Celestii), np w oddzielnej podsekcji("członkowie ekipy o pochodzeniu alikornów"?) I w zasadzie... ja tam nie wiem za bardzo jak i kogo, ale chyba można by teorytycznie zapytać kogoś z ekipy pracującej nad serialem jakie jest "oficjalne" stanowisko w tej sprawie. Czyli krótko mówiąc co jest kanoniczne. Ale nie jedynie w jego opinii, a co jest faktycznie obowiązującą wersją, jeśli taka istnieje(bo przykład rozbieżności opini Rogers i Habera może wskazywać na to, że ogólnego oficjalnego stanowiska do końca nie ma).